koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Gundam GP01 Fullburnern
RX-78GP01-Fb Gundam GP01 Fullburnern (RX-78GP01-Fb ガンダム試作1号機フルバーニアン), known under the codename "ZEPHYRANTHES Fullburnern" (ゼフィランサス・フルバーニアン), is the second Gundam Kou uses in battle. It's a part of the Gundam Development Project devised by the Earth Federation after the One Year War (Mobile Suit Gundam). Unlike its first iteration, Gundam GP01, Fullburnern is built to completely withstand space combat. Gundam GP01 was planned for the upgrade once reaching the Federation's space facility, but an attack by the pro-Zeon forces cut their plans short and wrecked the Gundam unit. Due to the Zeon threat being in space rather than Earth, adjustments to remove gear for surface combat are done to speed up the repair process. Its leg is badly damaged so it's completely remodeled from the original as well. While undergoing development as Fullburnern, it received an additional number of trial thrusters and booster packs to its front and back. Its numerous propulsion units counters the instability of space and the backwards force emitted by its weaponry. This is exceptionally helpful since one of its rifles, though powerful with its range and force, is originally built for another Mobile Suit and isn't modeled towards Gundam's framing. Still in its raw testing phases, Fullburnern routinely needs data checks and maintenance based on its flight results. Even so, the unit is powerful enough to face Gundam GP02. They negate each other and both units are destroyed in a duel. The namesake of its codename is the scientific name for the rainflower. Within the flower language, this flower represents innocent love, faithfulness, and expectations. Battle Data Moveset Stationary : : Shoots from beam rifle. Can be normally repeated three times. : , : Upward bash with shield. : , , : Wide slash. If it connects with a single unit near the start of the animation, the saber digs into the captured unit and emits burning sparks as it cuts through. : , , , : Wide circular slash with saber. : , , , , : Upward slash with saber before emitting a powerful burst from one of its thrusters. Stays in the air after animation finishes. : , , , , , : Fires multiple shots from beam rifle as it quickly slides to the left and right. : , , , , , : Chain of left and right slashes from saber. : : Series of fast slashes from beam sabers. Performs a big slash for the final strike. :Combination : Rapidly fires from beam rifle. Each shot pierces through foes. Gundam GP01 Fullburnern's charge attack combinations (C2~C6) and dashing charge may be canceled into a Boost Attack. Dashing/Aerial : (Boost Attack): Rams forward with shield guarding its front. : , , , : Three left and right slashes from saber. : , : Shoots from beam rifle. Pierces the front area of the Mobile Suit in a straight line. :Aerial : Separates upper body from legs and hovers forward whilst repeatedly shooting rifle. Pierces forward with saber before reforming itself. Special Equipment In the third title, players can unlock a unique ability for Gundam GP01 Fullburnern with the following special requirements. *'Improved Stabilizer' - After shooting down 250 Mobile Suits, SP attacks will deal more damage. **'How to obtain': Build up a level 4 relationship rating with Kou. External Links *Gundam Wiki page Category: Mobile Suits